Menemukanmu
by primara
Summary: Ratusan tahun waktu yang telah berlalu, bagiku tujuan hidupku hanya satu, menemukanmu. Bisakah kau mengingatku, sekali lagi? Karena tak ada yang membuatku hidup selama ini, selain untuk bertemu lagi denganmu. [SasufemNaru], AU, Cover diambil dr serial Halfworlds by HBO Asia, Part 3/3 Maafkan Aku, UP. read n review Please. Tamat
1. Menemukanmu

Kehidupan malam terkenal sebagai kehidupan yang gelap namun gemerlap.

Jika banyak manusia memilih untuk beristirahat untuk menyambut aktivitas di pagi hari.

Sebagian lagi tidak,

Mereka memilih untuk bekerja di saat orang lain tertidur.

Tanpa mereka sadari, di balik gelapnya lorong yang tak tersentuh cahaya lampu kota,

Ada sosok bertudung yang siap menyergap dan memangsa mereka.

Sosok itu kini tengah berada di balik bayangan,

Dengan mulut penuh noda darah.

 **Menemukanmu**

 **Disclaimer :** ©Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya memakai karakternya untuk hiburan

 **Warning :** SasuFemNaru, AU, OOC, Typo, cover diambil dari serial Halfworlds by HBO Asia

 **Read n review please**

Itachi menghela nafas, lagi.

Sosok didepannya membuatnya jengkel luar biasa. Ingin rasanya Itachi melempar si rambut pantat ayam itu dari atap rumah sakit, setelah Ia masukan ke dalam karung terlebih dahulu. Tapi ia ingat, betapa Itachi sangat menyayangi adik kecilnya ini, yang entah sejak kapan berubah menjadi sangat menjengkelkan.

Seperti saat ini.

Itachi sudah kebal dengan predikat mesum dari sang adik hanya karena ia menjadi ginekolog, atau lebih dikenal dengan sebutan dokter kandungan. Tapi kali ini berbeda.

Dalam dua minggu ini, sudah tiga orang wanita yang dilarikan ke IGD dengan kondisi yang sama, pingsan. Yang membuat Itachi heran, ketiga wanita itu awalnya berada dalam kondisi hamil. Setelah diperiksa lebih lanjut, Janin di dalam kandungan para korban menghilang, tetapi tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda keguguran sama sekali. Seolah telah ditarik keluar oleh sesuatu. Kondisi tidak lazim ini tentu harus dilaporkan pada pihak berwenang.

Dan pihak berwenang itu adalah adiknya sendiri, Uchiha Sasuke, sang polisi.

Dan tanggapannya itu luar biasa menyebalkan.

" Jadi pak, para korban yang dibawa kemari dalam kondisi yang sama, kehilangan janinnya tanpa jejak. Laporan lengkapnya ada dalam map yang saya berikan. Tolong segera tindak lanjuti, saya khawatir fenomena ini akan meyebabkan teror di masyarakat."

"Hn."

Dahi Itachi berkedut kesal, "Pak saya mohon anda perhatikan kasus ini baik-baik."

"Berisik, _Baka aniki._ Aku tahu itu!" Seru Sasuke sembari menyambar map di meja Itachi." Timku akan menyelidikinya, beri informasi jika ada perkembangan lain."

Dan Sasuke pun melenggang keluar dari ruangan Itachi.

Itachi tersenyum simpul, ternyata adiknya hanya tidak mau bersikap formal padanya, dasar _tsundere._

Itachi kembali membuka berkas di mejanya. Mencoba menganalisis kasus ini dari sudut pandangnya sebagai seorang dokter. Tidak mungkin janin menghilang seperti disedot sesuatu, bahkan terlihat seperti telah di curetrase. Tidak ada tanda dan gejala keguguran hanya ada bekas gigitan.

Tunggu,

Bekas gigitan?

Mungkinkah penganut ilmu hitam kembali merajalela dan memangsa janin tak berdosa?

Itachi bergidik ngeri.

.

.

.

Di ruangan rapat markas kepolisian, Shikamaru menguap lebar.

Pekerjaan sebagai polisi memang merepotkan, Shikamaru benci itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. pekerjaan ini sudah turun-temurun di keluarga Nara. Dan meskipun malas, kali ini ada kasus yang berbeda, yang meskipun akan merepotkan, kasus ini adalah misteri menarik yang menantang.

Sasuke sedang menjelaskan kasus ini di depan tim nya, yang kali ini terdiri dari Sasuke, dirinya, kiba dan karin. Dua orang pelacak diikutsertakan untuk mempercepat penangkapan Siapapun atau apapun yang menjadi dalang kasus ini.

"Jadi bagaimana strategi kita, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru kembali menguap lebar, "Dengan tim seperti ini, kurasa untuk pelacakan tidak menjadi masalah. Kita hanya butuh umpan."

"Umpan? Maksudmu dengan menggunakan wanita hamil?" tanya Karin

"Begitulah, kita juga perlu tambahan personil dengan kemampuan _hand to hand combat_ yang baik. kita harus mempersiapkan kemungkinan pelaku akan melawan. Dan dari data yang kita peroleh, pelaku menyerat korban kemudian meninggalkannya di tempat terbuka, agak janggal. Karena pelaku sama sekali tidak tertangkap kamera CCTV."

Kiba bergidik ngeri "apa maksudmu kita melawan makhluk astral?"

"atau seseorang yang sangat cerdik. Dia mungkin sudah tahu titik buta kamera cctv yang terpasang di tkp."Tukas Sasuke.

"kita harus menangkap pelaku segera, sebelum kasus ini tercium wartawan dan menjadi teror atau pengalih isu, itu pasti akan sangat merepotkan."

"Aku akan meminta Juugo dan Suigetsu untuk membantu penangkapan." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tapi siapa yang akan jadi umpannya ketua? Kita tidak mungkin menggunakan wanita hamil bohongan kan? Pelaku pasti akan tahu dan tidak muncul." Usul kiba.

Mereka pun saling pandang satu sama lain.

.

.

.

Crimson _street_ , lewat tengah malam dua hari kemudian.

Di jalanan yang sepi, sosok wanita berambut indigo panjang dan bermata lavender berjalan sendirian dengan pakaian kerja yang masih melekat di tubuhnya. Sejujurnya, ia takut. Meskipun Shikamaru sudah menjamin ia dan calon bayinya akan aman, tapi ketakutan itu tetap ada.

Sang suami nyaris mengamuk dan mengacak-ngacak markas kepolisian begitu tahu Hinata akan menjadi umpan penangkapan. Jaminan dari Shikamaru dianggap tidak cukup untuk menjamin keamanan Hinata. Namun Hinata membujuk Kiba, meyakinkan kalau dirinya baik-baik saja. Walau terlihat lemah lembut, ia adalah seorang Hyuuga yang terlatih dalam ilmu beladiri. Dan sejauh ini, kandungannya kuat dan tidak mengalami masalah berarti.

Hinata terus berjalan menyusuri crimson _street_ seperti yang diarahkan Shikamaru. Sejauh ini, tidak ada sosok yang mengikutinya. Hinata mulai ragu, jangan-jangan rencana mereka gagal.

Mendekati ujung jalan, Hinata mulai mendengar langkah kaki di belakangnya. Hinata mempercepat langkahnya, dan suara langkah itu semakin mendekat.

Hinata berbalik,

Ia menemukan sesosok wanita ber _hoodie_ dan berjaket tebal tersenyum padanya.

"Kok wanita cantik jalan sendirian malam-malam begini? Bahaya loh." Sapanya ramah

Hinata menghela nafas lega, "Oh saya pikir penguntit, maaf. Saya baru pulang lembur, kamu kenapa malam-malam masih berkeliaran?"

Sosok itu nyengir, "Biasalah lah, kerja malam. Cari makan."

Hinata mengangguk singkat. Sosok itu memperhatikan gerak-gerik Hinata.

"kamu tahu tidak kenapa wanita tidak boleh keluar malam ? karena saat malam tiba banyak pemangsa berkeliaran." Sosok itu tersenyum misterius,

Hinata membelalakan matanya, mata biru yang awalnya bersinar ramah itu kini berubah haus darah.

Dan semuanya terjadi dengan begitu cepat,

Suara tembakan langsung terdengar, menembak sosok itu tepat di kakinya. Sosok misterius itu tetap diam tak bergeming, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Hinata tetap diam mematung, syok. Sebelum akhirnya Juugo datang dan membawa Hinata keluar dari arena penyergapan.

Suigetsu yang berada di balik moncong senjata membelalak ngeri. "ketua, target tidak berhasil dilumpuhkan!"

Sosok itu berbalik, menatap Suigetsu dengan tatapan dingin menusuk.

"kalau kalian pikir mainan anak kecil seperti itu bisa melumpuhkanku, kalian sungguh masih sangat lugu."

Sasuke langsung keluar bersama timnya, mengepung sosok itu dari semua sisi. "menyerahlah, atau kami akan lebih menggunakan kekerasan.!"

Sosok itu terkekeh, " jadi ini jebakan? Sayang sekali, sudah lama sekali sejak aku terakhir kali membantai manusia."

Kiba langsung menerjang sosok itu, sang wanita misterius berhasil menghindar dan menyebabkan Kiba menubruk Shikamaru. Karin maju dan memukul, namun pukulannya berhasil ditahan da ia mendapat pukulan tepat di perut.

Shikamaru yang berhasil menyingkirkan kiba bersiap menyerang, namun ia mendapat tendangan telak di ulu hati. Sasuke yang menjadi _backup_ bersiap menyerang, namun belum sempat ia menyerang, Suigetsu sudah mendahuluinya dengan menyerang menggunakan pisau sangkur.

Sosok itu berhasil menghindar, meskipun pisau itu berhasil merobek _hoodie_ nya.

Suigetsu mendapat hadiah berupa pitingan dan pukulan tepat di tengkuk.

Dan sosok itu pun perlahan berdiri. Sasuke yang bersiap menyerang mendadak beku, syaraf ditubuhnya mendadak lumpuh. Ia menatap ke depan dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Sesosok wanita berambut pirang panjang dan bermata biru tersenyum padanya.

"lama tidak bertemu, Uchiha-chan."

Sasuke masih menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

Sosok itu tersenyum simpul,"Menyenangkan sekali bermain denganmu, tapi aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa."

Dan sosok itu pun menghilang di balik gelapnya malam. Meninggalkan Sasuke dan timnya yang terkapar menyedihkan.

.

.

.

 _Perlahan Sasuke membuka matanya, hatinya kini dipenuhi amarah. Ia menatap wanita pirang didepannya dengan jijik._

 _"_ _Aku tak menyangka kau serendah itu."_

 _Mata biru itu hanya memandangnya dengan datar, tanpa emosi berarti._

 _"_ _Bahkan kematianmu pun tak akan sanggup membuatku memaafkanmu…"_

 _Iris sebiru langit itu menampakan emosi yang tidak terbaca._

 _"_ _Aku mengutukmu…_

 _Selamanya akan menjadi iblis haus darah…_

 _Sebelum mendapatkan pengampunan dariku,_

 _Naruto…"_

 _Yang terdengar berikutnya hanya_ jeritan _seorang wanita yang terdengar memilukan_

 _._

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya seketika, keringat dingin membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.

"kau tidak apa-apa Sasuke?"

Itachi berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya. Terlihat khawatir.

"Hanya lelah, _aniki_."

Sejak penyergapan yang gagal itu, Sasuke jadi pemurung. Memang melihat Sasuke dengan aura _gloomy_ bukan hal baru untuk Itachi. Tapi melihatnya sekacau sekarang membuatnya benar-benar khawatir.

"Sarapanmu sudah kusiapkan di meja, Aku berangkat kerja dulu."

Sasuke mengangguk singkat, "Hn."

Itachi beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, andai adiknya mau terbuka sedikit saja, ia tak akan terlalu khawatir. Semoga Sasuke cukup waras untuk tidak melompat dari balkon apartemen mereka.

.

.

.

Berbeda dengan Sasuke, pagi hari Hinata dilalui dengan ringan dan tanpa beban. Meskipun mata haus darah itu sulit dilupakan, kenyataan kalau sosok itu tidak mengejarnya cukup membuat Hinata Lega. Walau kiba jadi kesal luar biasa karena dihajar habis-habisan.

Kandungan Hinata yang menginjak bulan ke empat mulai terasa berat. Ia tidak sabar menunggu beberapa bulan lagi untuk bertemu buah hatinya. Hinata mengelus perutnya, bersiap untuk memberi makan Akamaru.

Akamaru sedang berbaring dikandangnya, begitu melihat Hinata, ia berlari-lari kecil menghampiri tuannya yang membawa sarapannya.

Mendadak Akamaru menggeram marah.

Hinata menjatuhkan mangkok makan Akamaru.

Ia melihat sosok bertudung menatapnya tak berkedip. Dengan sebuah senyum misterius di bibirnya.

.

.

.

Insiden penangkapan gagal itu benar-benar membuat Shikamaru _semaput._ Harga dirinya sebagai seorang Nara dan reputasi Sasuke sebagai ketua dipertaruhkan. Sampai detik ini, Shikamaru tidak habis pikir, Makhluk apa wanita itu sebenarnya. Kecepatannya sungguh tidak manusiawi, kebal terhadap senjata api, dan yang paling membuat Shikamaru merinding adalah tatapan matanya,

Tatapan haus darah.

Mungkinkah ia sedang melawan Vampir? Tidak mungkin, ini bukan dunia dimana ada manusia yang bisa jatuh cinta pada vampir, seperti film favorit Temari.

Apalagi, fakta bahwa Uchiha Sasuke, ketua mereka, berlutut tak berdaya dihadapan wanita itu, bahkan wanita itu memangginya Uchiha-chan.

Mungkinkah mereka saling kenal? Sasuke sudah membantahnya.

Merepotkan.

Belum sempat Shikamaru menyimpulkan hasil pemikirannya, pintu ruangannya dibuka, lebih tepatnya didobrak dengan keras.

"Ada apa Kiba?"

"Mana Sasuke?!"

"Ada perlu apa?"

Kiba menarik nafas keras, berusaha menenangkan diri.

" Ini berhubungan dengan Hinata…"

.

.

.

Di kompleks pemakaman tua klan Uchiha.

Sasuke, Kiba dan Shikamaru melangkahkan kaki mereka memasuki kompleks pemakaman leluhur Sasuke yang terlihat menyeramkan. Terik matahari seolah tak mampu menghangatkan suasana yang dingin itu. Diantara mereka, Kiba terlihat berusaha keras untuk tidak bertindak gegabah dengan berteriak mencari Hinata. Sebuah memo yang ia terima pagi itu membuatnya kalang kabut.

 _Bawa dua rekanmu, terutama Uchiha-chan, ke kompleks pemakaman leluhur Uchiha, segera atau kau akan melihat istrimu terpotong tujuh bagian._

Samar-samar, mereka melihat sosok wanita bertudung tengah berlutut di salah satu pusara.

"Dimana Hinata?!"

Sosok itu perlahan bangkit dan menatap mereka bergantian. "Dia baik-baik saja, aku akan menunjukan tempatnya, tapi sebelum itu.."

Sosok itu berjalan menghampiri mereka. Perlahan ia membuka tudungnya, helaian rambut pirangnya yang panjang tertiup angin pelan. Mata birunya memancarkan emosi yang asing,

"Apa kau mengingatku, Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sasuke tetap diam tak bergeming, wajah itu terlihat tidak asing, tapi siapa?

"Ratusan tahun waktu yang aku perlukan untuk menemukanmu, Sasuke. Dan aku akan menunggu, hingga kau mengingatku lagi."

Shikamaru hanya diam dan memperhatikan ucapan sang wanita misterius.

Sosok itu tersenyum, " Karena itu Sasuke, cobalah untuk mengingatku, sekali lagi."

Sosok itu perlahan menghilang, meninggalkan mereka. Dan dibalik pusara itu, terlihat sosok Hinata yang tertidur pulas.

Perlahan Sasuke berusaha mencerna kata-kata wanita itu.

Mengingat.

Menemukanku

Setelah ratusan tahun,

Mungkinkah ia.

Naruto ?

 **TBC**

 **AN:** Wow seribu kata lebih, ternyata saya bisa juga, hehe. Mohon maaf saya malah menulis cerita baru. FMFF masih dilanjut kok. Mungkin agak lama karena saya belom dapet _feel_ nya. Di cerita ini Naruto jd palasik, tp bukan palasik tradisional yah. Bayangkan saja penampilannya seperti Adinia Wirasti di serial Halfworlds.

Cerita ini tidak akan panjang, rencananya akan dibuat _threeshoot_ saja.

Selamat membaca.


	2. Bersamamu

Pengkhianatan,

Dia yang begitu dicinta

Dan sebuah kesalahpahaman.

Membawa sebuah tragedi.

Di saat semua yang tidak mungkin dapat menjadi nyata

Anugrah berubah menjadi kutukan.

Seorang kakak kehilangan adiknya,

Sebuah negeri kehilangan pemimpinnya.

Seorang wanita kehilangan kekasihnya.

Hanya sesal yang menggema dalam dada

Membawa luka mendalam melampaui masa

Menyisakan kerinduan

Akan kematian.

Dan pencarian

Sebuah pengampunan.

 **Bersamamu**

 **Menemukanmu Part 2/3**

 **Disclaimer :** ©Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya memakai karakternya untuk hiburan

 **Warning :** SasuFemNaru, AU, OOC, Typo, cover diambil dari serial Halfworlds by HBO Asia

 **Read n review please**

Suara tangisan lirih terdengar dari seorang wanita yang berjalan tergesa membelah Pine Street malam itu, suasana malam yang kelam dan mencekam tak dihiraukannya. Kawasan Pine street yang rimbun menampakan bayang-bayang gelap dari pepohonan di sekitarnya. Lampu penerangan yang redup menambah suasana malam menjadi mengerikan.

Sara masih menangis terisak. Kakinya yang mulai terasa pegal memaksanya untuk duduk sejenak disalah satu bangku taman.

Seseorang mengulurkan tisu pada Sara.

"Terima kasih."

"Maaf Nona, bukan bermaksud untuk _kepo_. Kenapa malam-malam begini menangis sesenggukan di jalan yang sepi? Tempat ini jelas bukan tempat yang nyaman untuk menangis."

Sara menghapus air matanya perlahan dan mengatur nafasnya." Aku hanya sedang sedih, pacarku tidak mau bertanggung jawab."

"Kau hamil?"

Sara mengangguk,"Aku bingung harus berbuat apa sekarang. Tidak mungkin bagiku membesarkan bayi ini seorang diri. Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya tumbuh tanpa seorang ayah."

Sosok itu tersenyum miris, " Dulu seseorang pernah mengatakan, jangan pernah melakukan hubungan seks tanpa cinta dan tanggungjawab*. Zaman sekarang terlalu banyak pasangan yang dibutakan oleh cinta."

"Dan aku baru menyesal sekarang."

"Penyesalan itu memang selalu datang terlambat. Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang nona?"

Sara menatap lawan bicaranya," Aku akan menggugurkannya."

Sosok itu memandang Sara dengan tatapan menusuk." Kau akan membunuhnya begitu saja?"

"Lebih baik bayi ini mati daripada hidup tanpa ayah, setidaknya dia belum sempat melihat matahari sekarang."

"kau tidak akan menyesal ?"

"Aku akan lebih menyesal jika tidak melakukannya."

Sosok itu menghela nafas, "baiklah, aku akan membantumu."

"Caranya?"

Satu hal yang Sara lihat sebelum kegelapan memenuhi pandangannya,

sepasang mata biru yang haus darah.

.

.

.

Sasuke memandang pusara di depannya dengan tatapan kosong. Tiga hari yang lalu, sosok wanita misterius berambut pirang dan bermata biru yang menculik Hinata berlutut tepat di depan pusara ini. Pusara leluhurnya yang memiliki nama yang sama dengannya.

Sewaktu kecil, ia bertanya apa ibunya alasan kenapa ia bernama Sasuke.

"Agar nanti kau bisa seperti leluhur kita yang bisa mempersatukan klan Uchiha dan senju, meskipun nyawa menjadi taruhannya. Tapi ibu berharap kau bisa melampauinya, jadilah seorang kesatria yang bisa melindungi semuanya tanpa harus kehilangan nyawamu." Jawab Mikoto panjang lebar sembari mengelus rambut Sasuke kecil.

Sasuke, nama yang legendaris.

Sejak pertemuan itu, Sasuke berusaha mengingat sosok itu. Yang ia tahu hanya namanya, Naruto. Mungkinkah mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Rasanya tidak mungkin, apalagi Naruto mengatakan ia membutuhkan waktu ratusan tahun untuk menemukannya.

Reinkarnasi? Mungkin saja.

Perlahan Sasuke mengusap batu nisan itu, dan sesuatu menyita perhatiannya.

 _Disini terbaring mereka yang membawa perdamaian dua klan pendiri konoha._

 _Mereka bersatu dalam cinta_

 _Meskipun nyawa menjadi taruhannya._

 _Uchiha Sasuke & Senju Naruto_

Sasuke memotret nisan itu dan bergegas untuk kembali ke markas, melaporkan hasil temuannya.

.

.

.

Markas kepolisian Konoha.

Shikamaru memijit keningnya perlahan. Kasus ini benar-benar merepotkan. Setelah penculikan Hinata, timnya kini bekerja lebih keras untuk memecahkan misteri kasus ini. Shikamaru bersyukur, Hinata baik-baik saja. Kalau sesuatu terjadi pada Hinata atau bayinya, ia yakin Kiba akan mengirisnya tipis-tipis.

Satu hal yang Shikamaru yakini, wanita itu bukan manusia, atau manusia yang memiliki kemampuan khusus.

Pertama kali dalam karirnya sebagai detektif, ia harus membuka semua sumber yang berisi jenis-jenis makhluk mitologi. Dan hanya satu jenis yang cocok dengan wanita itu.

Palasik, Iblis pemangsa janin tidak berdosa. Merupakan manusia pemilik ilmu hitam atau manusia yang menjadi immortal karena kutukan.

 _Iblis, pemangsa janin, ilmu hitam, immortal dan kutukan._

Shikamaru ragu harus memasukan sederet kata-kata itu dalam laporan kasusnya. Dan ia yakin, sangat yakin, jika ia nekat menulisnya. Ia dan rekan satu timnya akan dikirim ke panti rehabilitasi kejiwaan.

Dibalik semua kegilaan yang tersaji dihadapannya, Shikamaru bersyukur Wanita itu tidak memangsa janin Hinata. Kalau benar ia Palasik, apa yang mencegahnya untuk memangsa janin Hinata? Apakah mungkin dia masih punya hati nurani? Iblis berhati nurani adalah sebuah lelucon paling tidak lucu yang pernah ia dengar.

Manusia yang dibutakan oleh kekuatan, termasuk ilmu hitam. Tidak akan memilih-milih korbannya dan dapat menjelma menjadi sesuatu yang lebih kejam dari iblis.

Kecuali, ia adalah manusia yang tidak benar-benar menginginkan ilmu hitam.

Selain itu tatapan matanya pada Sasuke terasa penuh dengan emosi.

Penyesalan, keraguan, dan

Rindu.

Ingin rasanya Shikamaru tertawa, ia yakin di bumi ini tidak akan ada wanita yang rindu pada Sasuke. Wanita mana pun akan menjauh begitu merasakan aura _gloomy_ milik Sasuke. Mungkinkah mereka saling mengenal di masa yang sangat lampau ?

Rasanya Kepala Shikamaru nyaris pecah.

Sebuah notifikasi email berbunyi dari ponselnya. Sasuke mengirimkan sesuatu, sebuah foto nisan leluhurnya.

 _Uchiha Sasuke & Senju Naruto._

 _Well,_ pencarian informasi yang sebenarnya baru saja dimulai.

.

.

.

"Bisakah kalian secepatnya menghentikan kegilaan ini?"

Tim Sasuke _minus Suigetsu dan Juugo_ menatap sosok Itachi yang baru memasuki ruangan dengan tatapan heran.

Tanpa dipersilahkan Itachi duduk disalah satu kursi dan menyerahkan sebuah map pada Sasuke.

"Seorang wanita ditemukan pingsan di Pine _Street_ tadi malam. Kondisinya sama seperti korban yang lain, kehilangan janinnya. Ada yang bisa menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi ?"

Tim Sasuke saling pandang, Sasuke mengangguk pada Shikamaru. Shikamaru mendecih pelan, kemudian menjelaskan semuanya pada Itachi.

Semakin mendengar penjelasan Shikamaru, wajah Itachi semakin bertambah pucat. Tubuhnya berkeringat dingin dan gemetaran.

Untung dia tidak kencing dicelana atau lebih parah lagi, pingsan.

"Pa..palasik?!"

"Itu baru dugaan kami saja Itachi-san. Sejauh ini, kesimpulan itulah yang paling logis, maksudku paling mendekati ciri-cirinya. Adakah seseorang manusia yang mampu memangsa janin? Kurasa tidak. Kami sendiri belum menemukan cara bagaimana cara menangkapnya bahkan bagaimana kasus ini akan dilaporkan. Kami tidak mau dicap delusional, merepotkan."

Penjelasan Shikamaru membuat wajah Itachi semakin terlihat tak karuan. Kalau saja situasinya tidak sedang genting, Sasuke ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga berguling dilantai. Dasar _aniki_ penakut. Mungkin malam ini Itachi akan meminta Sasuke tidur bersamanya.

Karin berdehem pelan sembari membetulkan kacamatanya." Saya juga sudah mencari informasi tentang nama yang tertera pada nisan. Uchiha Sasuke dan Senju Naruto adalah pendiri konoha bersatu, pernikahan mereka mempersatukan klan Uchiha dan Klan Senju yang berseteru. Namun mereka meninggal tiga hari setelah pernikahan.."

"Oh kisah cinta yang tragis," Potong Kiba, dan langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari yang lain, minus Itachi yang masih gemetaran.

"Dan ciri-ciri Senju Naruto sama seperti wanita atau palasik yang gagal kami tangkap. Kemungkinan Senju Naruto yang disebutkan dalam sejarah konoha adalah Palasik sejak awal dan kematiannya dipalsukan atau mereka hanya mirip." Jelas Karin.

Suasana mendadak hening, sebelum akhirnya terdengar suara tepuk tangan dari sudut ruangan.

Sosok yang tengah mereka bicarakan muncul dengan cengiran lebar.

"Kalian pintar juga ternyata. Bisa menyimpulkan sejauh itu dalam waktu singkat. Boleh aku memakan kalian?"

Udara di ruangan itu mendadak terasa berat dan sesak.

"Hahaha. Kalian lucu sekali. Coba lihat wajah konyol itu." Naruto tertawa

Tawa yang entah mengapa terdengar merdu di telinga Sasuke.

Shikamaru orang yang pertama sadar dari lelucon menakutkan Naruto, berusaha terlihat tenang." Jadi kesimpulan kami benar?"

"Tidak sepenuhnya, tapi memang benar aku palasik."

Sasuke menatap tamu tak diundang itu dengan mata terbelalak.

"Kenapa kau baru muncul sekarang?" Bentak Sasuke

Naruto menyeringai, "Aku baru menemukanmu Sasu-chan. Jadi apa kau sudah mengingatku sekarang?"

Hanya hening yang menjawab pertanyaan naruto.

"Sepertinya tidak." Gerutu Naruto, rasa kecewa tersirat jelas dari nada bicaranya.

"Ja..jadi kenapa anda bisa menjadi palasik?" Tanya Karin dengan menahan gemetar.

"Karena Sasuke masih belum ingat, aku akan berbaik hati menjelaskannya sedikit. Aku dikutuk oleh suamiku sendiri, leluhur Sasu-chan, menjadi iblis haus darah."

"kenapa anda dikutuk?"

Naruto mengibaskan tangannya, "Aku simpan detailnya untuk nanti. Lagipula hidup selama ratusan tahun membuatku melupakan banyak hal."

Suasana kembali hening, penghuni ruangan itu mencoba sedikit rileks. Palasik yang menjadi fokus mereka itu tidak terlihat berbahaya, atau mungkin belum.

Kiba terbatuk pelan, "Kalau boleh saya tahu ini wujud asli anda?"

Naruto yang sedang memperhatikan kuku jemari tangannya menatap Kiba sekilas.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

" _Well,_ yang saya lihat di buku, wujud palasik itu berupa kepala yang melayang beserta organ dalamnya."

"Kau ingin aku melepas kepalaku?" Naruto meletakkan tangannya dilehernya sendiri, membuat gerakan seperti mencekik.

"JANGAN!" teriak mereka bersamaan.

Suasana ruangan itu sudah cukup tegang dan mencekam dengan wujud naruto yang biasa. Mereka tidak mau bermimpi lebih buruk dengan melihat kepala yang melayang-layang dengan organ dalam yang berkedut.

"sebenarnya aku datang kemari untuk bertemu Sasu-chan."

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Sasuke

"Aku akan tinggal bersamamu agar kau cepat mengingatku, bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto dengan sebuah senyuman.

Senyuman mengerikan yang menampakkan gigi dan binar menakutkan dimatanya.

Sasuke diam terpaku.

GUBRAK!

Tubuh Itachi terkapar di lantai dengan sukses.

.

.

.

 _Itachi melihat pemandangan di depannya dengan perasaan yang tercampur aduk._

 _Terkejut, marah, heran, sedih dan_

 _Sakit._

 _Ia melihat tubuh adiknya yang sudah tidak bernyawa berada dipelukan Naruto, istri adiknya._

 _Sebuah kesalah pahaman telah merenggut nyawa adik yang paling ia sayangi._

 _Kalau saja ia tidak melihat betapa menderitanya Naruto, Itachi ingin merebut tubuh Sasuke dari Naruto dan membakar Naruto hidup-hidup dengan Amaterasu._

 _Bukan hanya sorot mata penuh penderitaan Naruto yang membuatnya iba, sebuah simbol tanda kutukan di leher Naruto lah yang mencegahnya untuk berbuat lebih jauh._

 _Simbol berbentuk topeng bertaring, menandakan Naruto sudah bukan manusia lagi._

 _Tapi sesosok palasik, sang iblis pemangsa janin._

 _Pernah mendengar ada takdir yang lebih menyakitkan dari kematian?_

 _Takdir itu adalah hidup abadi sementara orang-orang yang kau cintai mati meninggalkanmu. Hingga perlahan-lahan dirimu akan berubah menjadi iblis yang sesungguhnya._

 _"_ _Naruto…."_

 _Naruto tetap diam dalam posisinya, duduk bersimpuh memeluk tubuh Sasuke yang telah dingin._

 _"_ _Semua ini…. Salahku Kak," Ucap Naruto Lirih_

 _Itachi hanya diam, tak tahu harus berkata apa._

 _"_ _kalau saja aku mengatakan semuanya, semua kegilaan ini tidak perlu terjadi."_

 _Naruto mengusap lembut wajah Sasuke, entah mengapa, setelah mati pun wajahnya tidak terlihat tenang._

 _Itachi perlahan mendekat, sekarang ia melihat Naruto begitu hancur, ekspresinya seolah ia telah dibakar hidup-hidup._

 _"_ _Aku akan segera menyusulnya kak, aku ingin minta maaf."_

 _Itachi perlahan mengusap wajah adiknya, "Sasuke pasti mengerti, suatu hari nanti. Sekarang, tidak ada gunanya kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Jalani hidupmu sekarang. Mungkin nanti kau akan bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke, dia akan terlahir kembali."_

 _Naruto memandang Itachi sendu._

 _"_ _Aku akan mengumumkan kematian kalian pada anggota klan yang lain dan para tetua. Sekarang saatnya bagi aku dan juga kau, untuk menyelesaikan semua. Jangan biarkan kematian Sasuke sia-sia."_

 _Naruto menghapus air matanya._

 _"_ _Satu hal yang harus kau tahu Naruto, kutukan kebencian Uchiha hanya bisa dikalahkan oleh tekad api yang membara. Jangan pernah kehilangan tekad itu."_

 _Sebuah tekad baru kini menyala di mata Naruto yang awalnya sendu dan mati._

 _Naruto menunduk, mengecup lembut dahi Sasuke," Aku akan tetap hidup dan menyelesaikan semuanya. Hingga tiba saatnya aku menemukanmu, kita akan bersama lagi. Sampai waktu itu tiba, tunggulah aku."_

.

.

.

Naruto menghela nafas keras, sebuah bayangan masa lalu kembali hinggap di pikirannya.

Sebenarnya, melihat sosok Itachi yang dahulu sangat menakjubkan terlahir kembali menjadi seorang dokter penakut membuatnya mendengus geli. Bahkan saat naruto memproklamirkan akan tinggal bersama Sasuke, Itachi langsung pingsan.

Terkadang reinkarnasi dapat menjadi sangat menggelikan.

Dan sekarang, di balkon apartemen Sasuke, Naruto duduk sendirian memandang langit malam. Sasuke masih berada di kantornya, sementara itachi melarikan diri kerumah sakit, mengubur dirinya dalam pekerjaan. Berharap ketakutannya pada Naruto sedikit berkurang.

Suara pintu yang terbuka tidak membuat Naruto terusik, ia tetap berada pada posisinya.

"Sudah malam dan kau belum tidur?" Tanya Sasuke

Naruto tersenyum geli," Kau lupa aku bukan manusia."

Sasuke duduk di samping Naruto." Bukan berarti kau tidak butuh tidur kan?"

"ya ya, kau benar juga Sasu-chan. Tapi aku tidak mau tidur malam ini, aku hanya akan bermimpi buruk."

Suasana berubah hening sejenak.

Naruto memandang Sasuke," Ratusan tahun aku hidup dan berkelana ke berbagai negara untuk mencarimu, tak kusangka aku akan menemukanmu disini, konoha, tempat yang sangat ingin aku jauhi."

"Agak aneh mendengar kalimat itu dari seseorang yang menurut sejarah adalah salah satu pendiri konoha."

" semuanya karena ramalan."

Dahi Sasuke mengernyit heran,"ramalan?"

"Ramalan yang mengatakan bahwa dua orang dari klan Uchiha dan senju akan membawa perdamaian untuk konoha. Ramalan itu membuat para tetua dan mereka yang tidak menginginkan konoha menjadi kuat kalang kabut. Mereka melakukan banyak cara untuk memisahkan kita, kau dan aku. Dua orang dalam ramalan itu."

"Tapi bukankah katamu kita menikah?"

"Memang, kita menikah. Tetapi hal itu tidak membuat mereka berhenti mencoba memisahkan kita. Saat itu, diam-diam aku menyelidiki kekuatan dan kelemahan _doujutsu_ klan mu yang legendaris, untuk mencegah musuh menyabotasenya. Hal itu yang aku sesali hingga hari ini."

"Kenapa?"

"Mereka, tetua sialan itu, membuat penyelidikanku terlihat seperti aku mencoba merebut kekuasaanmu. Karena aku tidak terbuka padamu, kau jadi curiga. Dan akhirnya mengutukku."

"Tidakkah itu terdengar konyol? Hanya karena hal itu aku dimasa lalu mengutukmu?"

"kau tahu rasanya dikhianati?"

Sasuke menggeleng.

"Kau tidak akan menganggapnya konyol jika tahu bagaimana sakitnya dikhianati oleh orang yang paling kau cintai."

Sasuke mengangguk pelan, mengiyakan pendapat Naruto." Dan setelah mengutukmu apa yang terjadi padaku?"

"Kau mati. Sopan sekali meninggalkan aku begitu saja."

Sasuke berjengit mendengar nada sarkasme Naruto.

Naruto menyibakkan rambut panjangnya, menunjukan tanda kutukan bersimbol palasik dilehernya.

"Ini adalah tanda kutukan, selagi tanda ini masih ada di leherku,aku masih menjadi iblis haus darah. Kutukan itu dapat membuat pengutuk, dalam hal ini kau. Mati kehabisan chakra. Untuk menghilangkan tanda kutukan ini, aku harus menemukan reinkarnasi pengutuk dan meminta ampunan."

"kalau kutukan itu hilang, apa yang akan terjadi padamu?"

Naruto tersenyum."Yang pasti, aku tidak akan perlu memangsa janin lagi."

"Dan setelah itu Aku tidak perlu tidur bersama Itachi yang ketakutan lagi."

Naruto tertawa geli," Kak Itachi sekarang sangat menggelikan."

"Memang dulu dia seperti apa?"

Malam itu, ditemani bergelas-gelas kopi untuk Sasuke, Naruto menceritakan semua kisah masa lalu mereka. Kisah yang membuat sasuke tertawa, terharu atau meringis. Tanpa mereka sadari ikatan baru dari kisah masa lalu terbentuk lagi.

Dan Sasuke hanya bisa berharap semoga ikatan baru itu terus berlanjut hingga masa yang akan datang, masa depan mereka.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan timnya baru saja keluar dari kantor atasannya, melaporkan kasus yang dilaporkan Itachi. Karena sangat tidak mungkin mencantumkan bahwa para korban dimangsa palasik, akhirnya tim Sasuke sepakat menutup kasus itu, menyatakan bahwa para korban sebelumnya telah melakukan aborsi.

Untungnya, laporan mereka diperkuat dengan fakta bahwa para korban mengalami kehamilan yang tidak diinginkan. Dalam hati mereka berterima kasih pada Naruto, yang cenderung pilih-pilih korban. Hanya memangsa janin yang tidak diinginkan.

Naruto memangsa janin-janin itu sebelum mereka mati ditangan ibu mereka sendiri.

Shikamaru jadi ragu, siapa yang iblis sebenarnya. Apakah Naruto sang palasik atau para calon orangtua yang tidak bertanggung jawab itu.

Kiba menghela nafas lega, karena selera Naruto yang berbeda membuat Hinata dan kandungannya aman.

Karin hanya menatap Sasuke heran, sejak Sasuke dan Naruto tinggal bersama, Aura _gloomy_ yang selalu menaunginya perlahan memudar. Sifat Sasuke tetap sedingin biasa, tapi tanpa aura suramnya yang _madesu,_ ia terlihat sejuta kali lebih keren. Kalau saja Karin tidak ingat pada Naruto, ia pasti sudah menggaet Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak banyak bicara, ia hanya memegangi map berisi kasus baru di tangannya dengan tatapan bosan.

Tim Sasuke berjalan menuju ruangan mereka, beristirahat sejenak sebelum membahas kasus baru.

"Kau tahu, kalau saja aku tidak menyaksikan sendiri, aku pasti menganggap semua dongeng adalah omong kosong." Ucap Shikamaru membuka suara

Sasuke memandang Shikamaru dengan tatapan heran.

"Aku bertanya pada Naruto apakah ada makhluk astral lain di luar sana. Dan kau tahu dia menjawab apa?"

KIba, Karin dan Sasuke langsung memusatkan perhatian mereka pada Shikamaru.

" _Biarkan yang tersembunyi tetap tersembunyi, kecuali jika mereka menampakkan dirinya sendiri._ Wanita yang hebat, pantas saja dia menjadi salah satu pendiri konoha."

Sasuke tersenyum, "kau benar, dia hebat."

"Apa kau sudah mengingatnya ketua?" Tanya Kiba.

Sasuke menggeleng, "belum."

Karin memegang dagunya, "Kau harus berusaha ketua, sejujurnya aku tidak tega melihat wanita sebaik itu berubah jadi mengerikan saat lapar."

Sasuke memandang keluar jendela, hatinya juga merasakan hal yang sama, tidak tega. Melihat mata biru yang biasa bersinar ramah berubah haus darah, sangat menyakitkan. Mengingat kutukan dari dirinya di masa lalu lah penyebabnya. Kalau saja posisinya dan Naruto dibalik, Sasuke tidak yakin ia akan bisa setegar Naruto.

Benar kata pujangga, cinta itu buta. Karena dikuasai emosi, Sasuke di masa lalu tega mengutuk istrinya sendiri tanpa mendengarkan penjelasannya.

Dan sekarang ia terlahir kembali, semoga ia tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini.

.

.

.

Sasuke memasukan PIN apartemennya, ia masuk ke dalam dengan langkah gontai. Hari ini pekerjaannya cukup melelahkan.

"Aku pulang."

"Selamat datang." Sebuah suara feminim menyapanya.

Naruto berjalan dari arah dapur. Ia memakai celemek dan mengikat rambutnya.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat Naruto, rasanya semua penat yang ia dapat dari kantor perlahan memudar.

"Mandilah dulu, Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam."

Tak perlu disuruh dua kali, Sasuke langsung melesat ke kamar mandi.

.

Selesai makan malam berdua, walau Naruto tidak ikut makan. Sasuke bersantai di balkon apartemennya, menyaksikan pemandangan kota di malam hari, semilir angin malam meniup pelan rambut hitamnya. Biasanya, ia akan bersantai sambil merokok. Namun, sejak Naruto tinggal bersamanya, Ia berhenti merokok.

Betapa jengkelnya Itachi saat ia tahu Narutolah yang membuat Sasuke berhenti merokok, sementara Itachi sudah mencobanya bertahun-tahun dan gagal total.

Sasuke tersenyum mengingat kejadian itu, ah dia jadi merindukan kakaknya itu. Sejak ada Naruto, Itachi jadi lebih banyak mengambil kerja lembur. Alasannya untuk memberi ruang untuk Sasuke dan Naruto.

Padahal, ia hanya tidak mau ditinggal berdua saja dengan Naruto, dasar penakut.

"Jangan terlalu sering tertawa sendiri Sasu-chan, nanti kau dikira sudah gila."

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang berdiri bersandar pada jendela.

"Semua ini karenamu juga, Naru."

Naruto mengerling jahil, "Oh ya, Aku baru tahu seorang polisi bisa jadi gila karena palasik."

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto, mengusap wajahnya lembut, "Tentu saja, apalagi jika palasiknya secantik dirimu."

Naruto tersenyum, wajah Sasuke semakin mendekat. Dengan lembut ia mengecup bibir Naruto. Awalnya hanya sebuah ciuman singkat, akhirnya Sasuke mulai meluapkan hasratnya dan mencium Naruto dengan ganas,

Kemudian semuanya berubah gelap.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

*dikutip dari film virgin (2008).

 **AN :** halo semuanya. akhirnya saya bisa update juga. Ide cerita ini berawal saat saya nonton halfworlds, serial HBO Asia tentang demit, saat itu saya sedang patah hati parah dan sangat anti dengan sesuatu berbau cinta-cintaan, hingga saya nekat nonton halfworlds yang ratenya MA, sangat OOC sekali, biasanya lihat adegan panas didkit langsung saya skip.

Endingnya, saya tetap baper, di serial yang berdarah-darah itu masih ada cintanya juga, dodol.

Dan setelah nonton itu, saya mimpi Naruto jadi palasik. Iseng2 saya tulis, jadilah cerita ini. Gak nyangka loh sambutannya cukup meriah.

Di halfworlds palasik adalah iblis pemangsa janin tak berdosa.

Terima kasih untuk semua review, fav, dan folownya. Dan juga untuk semua silent reader yang sudah membaca cerita saya.

Oh iya, di chapter berikutnya cerita ini akan tamat, tolong berikan masukan, hal apa yang mungkin saya lewatkan atau sebaiknya saya masukan di chapter terakhir.

Terima kasih banyak.

Salam

primara


	3. Maafkan Aku

Cinta akan membatalkan kesalahan masa lalu dan mengalahkan kemarahan masa lalu.

Tak perlu mengatakan maafkan aku, cukup katakan, Aku mencintaimu.

( Sebuah lagu cinta India, _Sarujin Nardu_ , pengubahan oleh Primara)

 **Maafkan Aku**

 **Menemukanmu Part 3/3**

 **Disclaimer :** ©Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya memakai karakternya untuk hiburan

 **Warning :** SasuFemNaru, AU, OOC, Typo, cover diambil dari serial Halfworlds by HBO Asia

 **Read n review please**

 _'_ _Sometimes we life between a fairytale or a nightmare'_

[Dialog Barata dan Sarah, Halfwolrds episode 4]

 _Senju Naruto melakukan aktivitas mencurigakan dengan menyalin beberapa gulungan jutsu khusus milik klan Uchiha._

Sebuah gulungan terbuka di hadapan Sasuke, isinya menjelaskan kegiatan mencurigakan yang dilakukan oleh Naruto, wanita yang baru Sasuke nikahi dua hari yang lalu.

Desas-desus tentang kegiatan mencurigakan Naruto sudah Sasuke dengar sejak sebelum mereka menikah, tetapi baru kali ini ada yang melaporkan sedetail itu.

Uchiha Misaki, Sang pelapor hanya diam mematung menunggu reaksi Sasuke.

"Apa kau punya bukti?"

"Ada, Sasuke-sama. Juga ada beberapa Saksi yang melihat Nyonya Naruto menemui seseorang dan memberikan gulungan ini."

Misaki memberikan sebuah gulungan lain. Sasuke membukanya.

"Digulungan itu tertulis beberapa kelemahan dan kekuatan Sharingan, bahkan ada beberapa rincian pribadi tentang anda."

Sasuke menatap gulungan itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. tidak salah lagi, tulisan yang ada dalam gulungan itu adalah tulisan tangan Naruto.

Tangan Sasuke terkepal, menahan Amarah yang siap meledak kapan saja.

"Katakan pada Naruto untuk menemui aku di tempat biasa, secepatnya."

Misaki menunduk hormat dan berjalan keluar ruangan Sasuke.

Mata Sasuke yang awalnya berwarna hitam kini semerah darah dengan tiga tomoe yang berputar.

.

Di tempat lain.

Misaki menghadap seorang pria yang jika dilihat dari penampilannya, dia bukan orang sembarangan.

"Apakah anda yakin rencana kita akan berhasil tuan?"

Pria itu tersenyum kecil, "Tentu saja Misaki. Jika aku tidak bisa menghentikan pernikahan mereka, aku masih bisa menghancurkan pernikahan mereka."

"Apa pernikahan mereka bisa hancur begitu saja? Maksud saya mereka saling mencintai bukan?"

"Asal kau tahu saja Misaki, Cinta itu seperti pisau bermata dua, di satu sisi ia adalah sumber kekuatan, di satu sisi ia adalah kelemahan terbesar. Kita tidak membutuhkan pimpinan klan Uchiha yang dilemahkan oleh cinta, apalagi cintanya untuk wanita lain di luar klan kita."

Misaki hanya diam, menyimak perkataan sang pria.

"Dengan terpisahnya mereka, maka anak dalam ramalan itu tidak akan pernah dilahirkan."

Setelah hari itu, Tragedi yang tercatat dalam sejarah konoha terjadi. Tanpa Pria itu sadari, sehebat apapun rencana manusia, tak ada yang bisa melampaui takdir yang telah digariskan para dewa.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya, ia kini terbaring diatas kasurnya dengan sebuah kompres dingin di dahinya. Ia menatap jam dinding, Baru pukul 6 pagi.

Sasuke bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, berjalan menuju dapur untuk mencari Naruto .

Dan yang ia dapatkan bukan Naruto, tapi Itachi yang sedang memasak.

"Pagi Sasuke, Sudah bangun?"

"Naruto?"

Wajah Itachi yang semula ceria berubah masam, "Dia pergi setelah memindahkanmu ke kamar. Sepertinya dia mencari makan malam, kau tahu kan apa makanannya?"

Sasuke tak menjawab, ia menarik kursi dan duduk di meja makan, menunggu masakan Itachi.

"Sungguh aku tak mengerti apa yang ada dalam otakmu Sasuke, mencium palasik? Asal kau tahu saja, liur palasik itu berbisa. Untung kau tidak teler sampai seminggu."

Sasuke menatap itachi. "Dari mana kakak tahu?"

"Naruto memberitahuku saat aku panik melihatmu pingsan di pelukannya. Aku pikir dia mau memakanmu. Melihatmu pingsan di pelukan Naruto bukan hal pertama yang ingin aku lihat sepulang kerja. Aku hampir saja menghajar Naruto, tidak peduli dia wanita dan bukan manusia."

Sasuke tertawa meremehkan, "Yakin kakak tidak akan pingsan duluan?"

Itachi merengut kesal, "Adik sialan! Sudahlah, aku berangkat kerja dulu. Jatah sarapanmu sudah aku pisahkan. Aku akan sarapan di rumah sakit saja."

Itachi keluar dari dapur sembari membawa kotak bentonya, dia ngambek.

Sasuke hanya mendengus geli, anikinya memang terkadang bertingkah kekanakan.

"Tidak sopan mengejek kakakmu seperti itu Sasu-chan. Dia benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu tahu."

Sasuke menoleh ke arah sumber suara, dilihatnya Naruto nangkring di jendela dapur yang terbuka.

"Tidak bisakah kau masuk lewat pintu?"

"Dan berpapasan dengan Itachi yang akan menjerit histeris? Kurasa tidak."

Sasuke memandang Naruto yang masih berpakaian 'dinas', jaket bertudung hitam yang menyembunyikan rambut pirangnya.

Naruto mencuci tangannya di wastafel dan menyajikan sarapan sasuke.

"Bagaimana buruanmu?"

"Tidak bagus, malam ini aku terpaksa ke pemakaman, mencari jasad bayi yang sudah mati."

Sasuke mengunyah sarapannya, tampak tidak terganggu dengan topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Tidak bisakah kau mencari sembarang ibu hamil dan memangsa janinnya?"

Naruto menghela nafas, "Dulu aku pernah melakukannya, dan aku menyesal hingga sekarang. Pernikahan wanita itu hancur, mengingatkanku pada pernikahanku sendiri yang berakhir tragis."

Sasuke memandang wajah Naruto yang kini penuh kesedihan.

"Sudahlah Sasu-chan, yang penting sekarang kau sudah bangun. Ingat jangan melakukan _deep kissing_ padaku atau kau akan berakhir menyedihkan."

Sasuke tertawa, "Aku akan mengingatnya."

Sasuke melanjutnya sarapannya dengan tenang. Keheningan yang nyaman meliputi mereka berdua.

Naruto bangkit, ia membereskan peralatan makan Sasuke dan mencucinya di konter. Sementara Sasuke membersihkan meja makan. Sekilas, mereka terlihat seperti sepasang pengantin baru yang kompak berbagi tugas di dapur.

Sasuke berdiri bersandar pada konter, "Apa yang akan terjadi padamu jika selamanya aku tidak bisa mengingatmu?"

Naruto menatap Sasuke sekilas," Mungkin selamanya aku akan menjadi palasik. Aku harap kau tidak keberatan aku akan terus bersamamu hingga kau mati dan terlahir kembali nanti."

"Maksudmu?"

Naruto menggandeng tangan Sasuke, menuntunnya menuju balkon, tempat favoritnya.

"Dulu aku mencarimu karena ingin meminta maaf. Tapi setelah ratusan tahun aku menunggu, aku sadar satu hal. Aku mencintaimu. Selama ini aku kesepian, hidupku dipenuhi tanda tanya, apa yang akan terjadi seandainya tragedi itu tidak terjadi."

Sasuke tetap diam, menyimak.

"Setelah bertemu denganmu, hati kecilku berharap kau masih Sasuke yang dulu. Bodoh rasanya, padahal aku tahu reinkarnasi tidak akan menjadikanmu sama persis seperti dahulu. Dirimu yang sekarang hanya akan memiliki sedikit ingatan dari masa lalu, karena walau bagaimanapun, dirimu yang sekarang adalah orang yang baru."

"Apa kau kecewa?"

"Awalnya iya, tapi setelah menghabiskan banyak waktu bersamamu, aku sadar. Meskipun dirimu berbeda, cintamu tetap sama. Walaupun selamanya kau tidak akan mengingatku, setidaknya aku akan selalu bersamamu dan tidak kesepian lagi. Bukankah aku egois sasu-chan?"

Sasuke menarik tubuh Naruto, membiarkan tubuh itu bersandar di bahunya,

"Sebelum bertemu denganmu, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang dari diriku. Sekarang aku mengerti, sepertinya diriku dimasa lalu menyesal telah mengutukmu. Begitu melihatmu, aku merasa bagian diriku yang hilang telah kembali, kau tidak egois Naru, aku pun merasakan hal yang sama."

Naruto tersenyum, "Syukurlah."

"Dan karena itu aura meyedihkan yang selama ini menempel padaku menghilang. Sekarang aku bingung, banyak rekan kerjaku yang sepertinya tertarik padaku."

Naruto bangkit dan manatap Sasuke, ada kilat aneh di matanya, "perlu ku cincang mereka?"

Sasuke tersenyum, Naruto yang cemburu sungguh menggemaskan, " Tidak perlu, Naru. Aku masih bisa mengatasinya."

Naruto salah tingkah," Oh begitu, maaf."

Sasuke meraih tangan Naruto dan menggenggamnya.

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

"Ya?"

"Aku sudah mengingatmu."

Naruto terkesiap, "Benarkah? Buktikan!"

Sasuke tersenyum, "Dulu sewaktu kecil, kita sering diam-diam bertemu, di dekat air terjun sungai Naka. Kita pernah berjanji disana."

Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan haru, "Janji apa?"

"Berjanji kita akan membuat dunia yang baru, tanpa permusuhan antara Uchiha dan Senju. Sebuah Desa bernama Konoha, asal mula kota ini."

Mata Naruto berkaca-kaca, " Apa kau sudah memaafkan aku?"

Sasuke mengusap airmata yang jatuh dari pelupuk mata Naruto,"Lebih dari itu, aku mencintaimu. Dulu aku begitu dibutakan amarah, sekarang biarkan aku memperbaiki semuanya."

Naruto diam, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

Tanpa mereka sadari, tanda kutukan bersimbol palasik dileher Naruto perlahan memudar, menyisakan bentuk yang sama dengan warna keemasan. Hampir tak terlihat di kulit Naruto.

Naruto mengelus wajah Sasuke perlahan, air mata bahagia kini memenuhi matanya. "Terima Kasih."

Sasuke memeluk Naruto, dalam hati ia berjanji. Kali ini, kisahnya tak akan menjadi tragedi.

.

.

.

Beberapa bulan kemudian, di rumah sakit Konoha.

Kiba tersenyum cerah, hari ini iya telah resmi menjadi ayah. Putranya kini terlelap di box bayi. Hinata Sang ibu tersenyum melihat pancaran bahagia dari mata suaminya. Meskipun ia lelah setelah melahirkan, ia tetap terjaga untuk mnyambut tamunya.

Shikamaru tampak sibuk mengantuk di pojok ruangan, Temari istrinya telah pergi, karena urusan pekerjaan. Karin hanya menitipkan bingkisan, hari itu ia mendapat tugas piket dan tidak bisa menjenguk langsung.

Sementara Sasuke mendengarkan ocehan Kiba tentang rasanya menjadi seorang ayah,

"Kau tahu Sas, melihat bayi kecil ini dipelukan ibunya rasanya hidupku jadi lengkap. Lebih menyenangkan dari apapun didunia ini."

Sasuke mati-matian menjaga ekspresinya terlihat antusias, walaupun gagal total. Ia justru terlihat seperti sedang sembelit.

"Sudahlah Kiba, bayimu bisa bangun nanti." Tukas Shikamaru

KIba Mendelik, "Bilang saja kau iri Shika."

Shikamaru menguap bosan,"Yang benar saja. Aku dan temari belum berencana punya anak, untuk saat ini punya anak rasanya begitu merepotkan."

"Aku kasihan pada temari jika harus memiliki Shika junior yang merepotkan sepertimu, Haha." Tukas Kiba sambil tertawa.

Anak? _Well_ , hal itu belum benar-benar Sasuke pikirkan. Sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu, Naruto sudah tidak memangsa janin lagi. Semenjak ingatan Sasuke kembali, Naruto hampir menjadi manusia lagi.

Hampir?

Karena beberapa hal dalam diri Naruto masih luar biasa untuk ukuran manusia. Ia masih bisa melacak buruannya, kecepatannya masih diatas rata-rata manusia, dan masih kebal peluru.

Menurut Naruto semua kekuatannya itu akan memudar seiring waktu.

Satu sisi Sasuke lega Naruto bukan lagi palasik, satu sisi ia khawatir. Pekerjaannya sebagai polisi sungguh mengundang bahaya, bagaimana jika sesuatu terjadi pada Naruto?

Bahaya itulah yang membuat Shikamaru memilih untuk menunda momongan. Sementara Kiba tidak menunda karena Hinata, istrinya adalah pewaris Klan Hyuuga. Siapapun yang mencari masalah dengan Hyuuga sudah bosan hidup.

Klannya, Klan Uchiha, juga dikenal sebagai salah satu klan terpandang di Konoha. Menjadi perwira baik militer maupun kepolisian sudah mendarah daging dalam Klannya. Tapi hal itulah yang membuat jumlah anggota klannya menipis. Banyak Uchiha yang meninggal sebagai pahlawan di medan perang hingga KIA. Dan sekarang hanya menyisakan keluarganya saja, ayah dan ibunya menghabiskan masa pensiun mereka yang tenang di Oto. Sementara Itachi memilih untuk menjauh dari bahaya teror dengan menjadi dokter.

Sasuke termenung sejenak, ingin rasanya ia mengesampingkan bahaya di depannya. Ia ingin hidup tenang bersama Naruto. Menghabiskan sisa umur bersama, menebus semua kehilangan di masa yang lalu. Tapi apakah Naruto bersedia?

Status mereka saat ini hanyalah partner tinggal bersama, belum ada komitmen pasti diantara mereka. Itachi dengan berbesar hati telah pindah apartemen. Kali ini ia merelakan Sasuke untuk Naruto, yang tingkat kengeriannya sudah menurun drastis.

Sebuah tepukan lembut menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya, "Kita harus kembali ketua, pekerjaan kita sudah menunggu."

Sasuke bangkit, setelah berpamitan. Ia beranjak pergi, kembali ke maskas kepolisian.

.

.

.

Sarapan pagi ini berlangsung tenang seperti biasanya, Naruto menyajikan makanan untuk Sasuke dengan ceria. Sarapan bersama merupakan kesempatan yang langka, karena pekerjaan Sasuke yang sangat sibuk memaksa Sasuke untuk lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di markas.

"Naru."

"Ya?"

"Aku akan mengundurkan diri dari kepolisian."

Naruto melotot, kaget." Kenapa?"

Sasuke menatap lurus Naruto, "Aku ingin memulai hidup Baru bersamamu Naruto. Aku yakin, Shikamaru akan menjadi pengganti yang lebih baik dariku."

Naruto memegang tangan Sasuke, "Pikirkanlah baik-baik Sasu-chan, jangan sampai kehadiranku membuatmu melupakan tugasmu. Aku yakin diluar sana banyak orang membutuhkanmu. Aku akan baik-baik saja, aku sudah hidup sangat lama. Mengatasi sedikit teror bukan masalah buatku."

"Tapi itu kan dulu, sekarang kau juga manusia, bagaimana kalau…."

Ucapan Sasuke terpotong karena bibir Naruto kini sudah membungkam bibirnya.

"Sudahlah sayang, terlalu khawatir tidak cocok denganmu. Aku akan baik-baik saja, percayalah."

Sasuke tersenyum, "Aku akan berhenti khawatir jika kita menikah."

"Kita sudah menikah, ingat?"

"Itu aku dikehidupan yang dulu. Sekarang kau bahkan tidak tercatat sebagai warga Konoha."

Naruto tersenyum jahil, "Siapa bilang? Aku punya Passport."

Sasuke melotot, "Kenapa tidak bilang?"

"Kau tidak pernah bertanya sayang."

Suasana mendadak hening.

"Baiklah, aku mau menikah, lagi." Ujar Naruto.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelas alisnya, heran.

"Dengan syarat, cukup di catatan sipil saja. Aku tidak mau ada perayaan apapun."

Sasuke tersenyum sumringah, "Baiklah, aku akan mengajukan cuti dulu."

Naruto mengecup bibir Sasuke sekilas, "Oke _lover-boy,_ Waktunya berangkat kerja."

Naruto melepas kepergian Sasuke dengan senyuman. Setelah sosok Sasuke menghilang dari pandangannya, Naruto berbalik, berjalan menuju cermin terdekat. Ia meraba lehernya. Tanda kutukan bersimbol palasik yang berwarna keemasan itu tampak memudar.

Naruto menghela nafas, menyadari sesuatu akan segera tiba.

Kematiannya.

.

.

.

Suasana Markas besar hari itu terasa berbeda, setidaknya bagi Shikamaru. Selain Sasuke yang terlihat cerah, rekan kerjanya yang lain terlihat muram. Kabar bahwa Sasuke akan menikah menyebar dengan cepat. Terimakasih untuk mulut ember atasannya. dan sekarang, para polwan yang diam-diam menaruh harapan pada Sasuke sedang mengalami patah hati berjamaah.

Sejujurnya, Shikamaru senang Sasuke akan benar-benar mengakhiri masa lajangnya. Tapi dalam hatinya yang terdalam ia khawatir. Bagaimana kalau sesuatu terjadi dan Sasuke tidak pulih lagi?

Karena memiliki adalah awal dari kehilangan. Mereka yang tidak bisa merelakan pada akhirnya akan merana.

Ia masih merahasiakan satu fakta dari Sasuke, Naruto memberi tahunya tentang kemungkinan ia akan mati dalam waktu dekat.

 _Tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke, Naruto mengundang Shikamaru dan Itachi ke apartemen untuk membicarakan sesuatu. Shikamaru yang biasanya berwajah mengantuk kini berubah serius. Bahkan Itachi yang biasanya memilih untuk berada sejauh mungkin dari Naruto kini duduk diam memperhatikan mantan Palasik yang akan menjadi adik iparnya. Apapun yang dibicarakan Naruto pasti sesuatu yang serius._

 _"_ _Dalam ratusan tahun hidup yang aku jalani, beberapa hari ini dosa-dosaku terlihat jelas."_

 _Shikamaru dan Itachi tetap diam._

 _"_ _Aku tidak ingin Sasuke mengalami kehilangan seperti diriku, tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Yang bisa aku lakukan hanya terus bersamanya hingga kematian datang menjemputku."_

 _"_ _Maksudmu kau akan mati?" Tanya Shikamaru_

 _"_ _Mungkin, aku tidak tahu pasti. Hanya bisa merasakannya. Kumohon, jika saat itu tiba, teruslah bersama Sasuke. Aku tidak ingin Sasuke bertindak bodoh."_

 _Mata Itachi membelalak ngeri, membayangkan adik kecilnya melompat dari balkon apartemen karena depresi kehilangan Naruto._

 _"_ _Tidak bisakah kau berbuat sesuatu Naruto?" Tanya Itachi_

 _Naruto tersenyum getir, "Karena itulah aku memanggil kalian kemari, mungkin aku masih bisa…"_

 _._

Shikamaru menghela nafas gusar mengingat pembicaran antara Naruto dengan Itachi dan dirinya. Ia berharap bisa melakukan yang terbaik untuk mencegah tragedi.

Ia berjalan menyusuri koridor, menuju ruang kerja tim Sasuke sembari membawa sebuah map. Shikamaru menyerahkan map itu pada Sasuke yang sedang mengetik sesuatu dimejanya.

"Surat cutimu." Ucap Shikamaru ogah-ogahan.

"Terimakasih."

Shikamaru duduk di meja kerjanya, ia memperhatikan Sasuke.

"Kenapa Shika?"

"Kalau sesuatu terjadi padamu, ingatlah kau tidak sendiri. Masih ada aku disini."

Sasuke tidak menanggapi, ia hanya menatap Shikamaru heran.

Shikamaru menghela nafas, lagi." Sudahlah tidak perlu dipikirkan. Nikmati saja cutimu."

Dan Shikamaru pun ngeloyor pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih menatapnya penuh tanya.

.

.

.

Suasana kediaman Uchiha di Oto kini ramai. Meskipun Naruto sudah melarang adanya perayaan pernikahan, tapi Mikoto, sang jenderal keluarga Uchiha yang sebenarnya berkeras untuk mengadakan perayaan. Walaupun sekedar makan bersama.

Mikoto yang diam-diam sudah gatal ingin menimang cucu, tersenyum sumringah mengetahui putra bungsunya menikah. Fugaku, sang kepala keluarga tidak banyak berkomentar pada wanita pilihan putranya. Asalkan Sasuke bahagia, itu sudah cukup.

Walaupun naluri detektifnya kembali muncul saat membaca marga Naruto. Senju? Klan itu dipastikan hampir punah, dan mengetahui menantunya bermarga itu membuatnya curiga. Tapi melihat kebahagiaan Sasuke, Fugaku menelan semua kecurigaan itu untuknya sendiri.

Dan hari itu tak ada yang lebih emo dari Itachi. Pandangan dari orangtuanya yang seolah mengatakan 'adikmu sudah menikah, kau kapan?' cukup membuatnya _manyun._

Naruto hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Itachi.

Acara makan bersama sudah usai, mereka berlima kini duduk diruang keluarga. Mikoto menepuk bahu Naruto dengan penuh sayang, Fugaku tetap berwajah datar seperti biasanya. Dan Sasuke hanya tersenyum simpul. Lupakan Itachi yang masih emo dipojokan.

"Jadi Naru-chan kapan kalian akan punya anak?" Tanya Mikoto

Naruto tersenyum, senyum yang kikuk "Belum tahu kaasan, sebenarnya kami belum membicarakannya."

'Palasik punya anak? Agak menggelikan. Nanti keponakanku jd apa?' Batin Itachi.

"Kaasan ingin secepatnya, kalu seandainya kalian sulit bereproduksi, minta bantuan Itachi saja. Percuma menjadi dokter kandungan kalau membantu kalian saja tidak bisa."

Wajah Sasuke, Naruto dan Itachi merona merah. Bahkan rona tipis pun terlihat diwajah Fugaku, Mikoto yang sudah terobsesi memang sesuatu.

Dan suasana pun mendadak hening, hening yang canggung.

Suara kekehan dari arah pintu membuat kelima Uchiha serempak menoleh. Seorang pria berambut coklat dan berkulit pucat sedang menatap mereka dengan tatapan aneh.

"Akhirnya hari dimana seluruh Uchiha berkumpul datang juga."

Fugaku menatap sosok itu dengan pandangan terkejut, "Mukade?! Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?"

Mukade menyeringai, "Menyelesaikan pekerjaan ku, tentu saja. Membantai para Uchiha. Sayang sekali aku juga harus membunuh si gadis pirang yang baru menjadi Uchiha itu. Tapi misi tetap misi, semua harus dihabisi tanpa kecuali."

Sasuke meraba pinggangnya, mencari pistolnya. Sial, ia menaruh pistolnya dikamar.

Mukade menodongkan pistolnya ke arah kepala Fugaku, "Sampai bertemu lagi di neraka, Uchiha."

Dan semuanya berlangsung begitu cepat.

Tembakan Mukade mengenai langit-langit ruang keluarga. Naruto dengan sigap melempar asbak ke tangan Mukade. Fugaku, Mikoto dan Itachi yang baru sadar dari keterkejutan mereka langsung menyingkir keluar setelah mendapat isyarat dari Sasuke.

Dan kini Naruto yang dibantu Sasuke menghajar Mukade.

Mukade tampak kewalahan, apalagi kecepatan Naruto membuatnya berulang kali terkena serangan.

"Kau lumayan juga pirang."

Kali ini Mukade mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik bajunya, sebuah belati.

Perkelahian sengit terus terjadi, tapi mukade bukan lawan yang seimbang bagi Naruto dan Sasuke. Ia kewalahan dan nyaris terkapar.

Sebelum sebuah ide terbersit dalam pikirannya.

Mukade mengambil sebuah pistol cadangan dari balik bajunya, Naruto yang mulai kelelahan tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Ujung pistol itu mengarah pada Sasuke.

Sasuke bersiap menghindar, sebelum seseorang menghalangi tembakan yang menuju ke arahnya.

Naruto.

Sasuke membelalak ngeri sebelum akhirnya ia sadar dan melumpuhkan Mukade.

Sasuke menghampiri Naruto, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Naruto tersenyum singkat, "Aku tidak apa-apa, tenang saja."

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas lega. Pintu ruang keluarga terbuka. Itachi datang bersama beberapa polisi Oto yang langsung meringkus Mukade.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Itachi

Sasuke dan Naruto mengangguk singkat.

Kelegaan langsung menyelimuti Itachi. Awalnya ia sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak saat mendengar suara tembakan.

Fugaku ikut masuk ke ruangan, "Tousan akan ikut ke kantor polisi, ada yang ingin ikut juga?"

Itachi menggeleng. Sasuke menatap Naruto yang juga menggeleng.

"Aku butuh udara segar." Ucap Naruto Lirih.

Fugaku mengerti dan keluar tanpa banyak bicara.

"Ayo," Ajak Naruto, ia dan Sasuke berjalan keluar rumah.

Itachi melihat pasangan pengantin baru itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Sebelum sesuatu dilantai menarik perhatiannya.

"Darah siapa ini?!"

.

.

Naruto dan Sasuke terus berjalan menapaki jalan yang sepi, suasana pinggiran Oto yang rimbun dan sejuk benar-benar membawa udara segar di paru-paru mereka yang sebelumnya terasa tercekik oleh adrenalin. Sasuke memandang Naruto yang berjalan di depannya dengan heran. Ia terlihat lebih pendiam dari biasanya.

Langkah kaki mereka berhenti di sebuah perkebunan bunga Matahari yang dominan kuning cerah, seperti rambut Naruto.

Sasuke hanya menatap Naruto heran, sebelum tubuh Naruto limbung dan dengan sigap Sasuke menangkapnya.

Sasuke terkesiap, sesuatu yang basah mengotori lengannya,

Darah.

"Naru kau terluka, ayo kita ke rumah sakit!"

Sasuke bersiap membopong Naruto, Sebelum tangan Naruto menyentuh pipinya, berusaha menghentikan Sasuke.

"Ti..dak… U..sah." Ucap Naruto lemah.

Pandangan mata Sasuke kini mulai kabur oleh airmata, ia tak tahan melihat Naruto sekarat di pelukannya.

Naruto memandang wajah Sasuke sendu," Tak a..da yang membuatku ingin hidup selama ini, selain karena a…ku akan bertemu la..gi denganmu.*"

Airmata kini telah mengalir dari pelupuk mata Sasuke, "Kenapa kau melindungi aku Naru? Harusnya aku yang melindungimu."

Naruto mengumpulkan semua tenaganya yang masih tersisa, "A..ku hha..nya Tidak mau kehilanganmu la…gi…"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, kumohon."

Tangan Naruto mengusap wajah Sasuke, berusaha menghapus air matanya," Ja….ngan menangis. A..ku lahir kemba…li. Tunggulah."

Airmata Sasuke menetes di wajah Naruto, "Aku mencintaimu, Naru."

Naruto tersenyum lemah, sebelum akhirnya mata sebiru langit itu tertutup.

Sasuke menangis, ia membenamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Naruto,

Dingin,

Tak ada lagi denyut kehidupan.

Hari itu, Sasuke tahu sakitnya ditinggalkan oleh orang yang dicintainya.

Tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa.

 ** _'_** ** _Not every dreams can come true._**

 ** _In the end, it doesn't really matter._**

 ** _No one goes to life happily ever after'_**

 **[epilog Halfworlds, episode delapan.]**

 **Bagi yang menginginkan** ** _sad ending_** **, silahkan berhenti disini.**

 **Untuk** ** _ending_** **yang berbeda, silahkan lanjutkan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di pagi hari yang cerah, Sasuke duduk di balkon Apartemennya. Rentetan bunga magnolia dalam pot menyambutnya yang berwajah masam di hari secerah itu.

Tak ada yang lebih mengganggunya, selain kehilangan Naruto. Impiannya untuk memperbaiki semua kesalahannya di masa lalu tak pernah terwujud.

Tubuh Naruto yang mendingin di pelukannya membawa mimpi-mimpi buruk di setiap malamnya.

Perasaan sedih, marah, dan sesal terkumpul menjadi satu.

Dan perasaan tak berdaya. Membuatnya seperti manusia paling tidak berguna.

Sasuke memandang lurus ke depan, pada hiruk-pikuk kota konoha. Tempat yang telah ia janjikan pada Naruto.

Sebuah suara _grasak-grusuk_ dari dapur membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. Ia pun berbegas menuju dapur.

"Oh sudah bangun? Kupikir akan tidur sampai sore."

Sasuke memandang sosok di depannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya

Sosok itu dengan gesit merapikan barang belanjaannya, ia membongkar isi tas dan memindahkan isinya ke kulkas. Ia mengabaikan Sasuke yang menatapnya seolah ia adalah hantu.

Bahkan Sasuke lupa berkedip.

"Aku tidak keberatan kalian berpesta sampai larut untuk merayakan keberhasilan mengungkap kasus, tapi perhatikan minum mu. Masa seorang polisi mabuk, sangat tidak elit." Cerocos sosok itu.

Sasuke masih bengong.

Naruto berbalik, menyadari ada yang aneh dengan suaminya. Tidak biasanya pagi-pagi begini Sasuke sudah eror. Apalagi Ia menatap Naruto seolah dirinya adalah alien dari dimensi lain.

Naruto mendekat, raut wajahnya terlihat khawatir, "Kau kenapa sayang?"

Sasuke menatap Naruto lekat-lekat. Hari ini Naruto terlihat cerah dengan _dress peach_ selututnya dan cardigan oranye. Rambutnya diikat keatas, membuat lehernya yang mulus tanpa tanda apapun, terlihat jelas.

Sasuke langsung memeluk Naruto.

"Sasu kau bau!" Ujar Naruto yang meronta dipelukan Sasuke.

"Sebentar saja, Kumohon."

Naruto berhenti meronta, ia balas memeluk Sasuke. Sepertinya suaminya ini sedang labil.

Sasuke membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Naruto, menghirup aroma jeruk dari tubuh istrinya dan merasakan denyut nadinya,

Hangat,

Dan Sasuke tidak ingin rasa hangat itu pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**

*Dialog tony dan ros, halfwolrds episode 7

AN : Bagaimana chapter terakhirnya? Memuaskan? Saya sengaja mengebut cerita ini. Mulai minggu depan saya akan sibuk. Jadi saya usahakan cerita ini tamat dulu. Menulis cerita lumayan menyita waktu ternyata, tapi menyenangkan sekali. Bisa menuangkan imajinasi yang awalnya hanya menjadi koleksi pribadi di kepala saya.

Mungkin diantara pembaca ada yang bertanya-tanya, kenapa cerita ini tidak masuk crossover. Saat saya mempublish cerita ini, kategori Halfworlds belum ada. Selain itu, saya hanya memakai Chara Naruto. Halfworlds hanya menjadi inspirasi, sumber kutipan dan cover cerita ini. Palasik di serial berbeda dengan palasik di cerita saya, Naruto awalnya manusia sementara di serial mereka demit sejak awal. Saya kurang yakin itu bisa masuk kategori crossover.

 _Well,_ Halfworlds serial yang bagus, menurut saya. Dibalik rate MAnya yg membuat saya ngeri. Joko anwar membuat demit jd terlihat menarik. Apalagi karakter barata (arifin putra) sang halfbreed yg keren abis dan Tony (Reza Rahadian) Genderuwo ceria yg tak kalah kerennya. Walaupun temen saya misuh2 karena illfeel pada tara basro yg jd kuntilanak pasangan Tony yg hot abis.

Dan kebaperan saya bertambah parah di episode 7, dialog Tony dan Ros di episode itu selain membuat saya baper, juga membuat saya nyaris berubah jd Hulk. Genderuwo dan kuntilanak aja bisa saling cinta dan saling bertahan mengarungi kehidupan demit yg keras, apa kabar saya yg manusia dan jomblo? Kelaut aja gitu?!

Oke lupakan luapan emosi saya barusan. Saya ucapkan banyak-banyak terimakasih kepada para pembaca, favers, followers dan reviewers, terutama reviewer yg ga login karena saya bingung bales reviewnya gimana. Tanpa anda semua, cerita saya hanya seperti remah-remah rempeyek diantara kue nastar dan kastengel.

Sampai jumpa di cerita lainnya

Salam,

Primara

 **Omake**

Setelah meyakinkan suaminya, Ia tak akan menghilang kemana pun. Naruto melanjutkan kegiatannya di dapur. Sementara Sasuke, setelah mandi, pergi ke pusat kebugaran di dekat apartemen mereka.

"Kisahmu membuatku iri, _Hime"_

Naruto tersenyum, "Setiap orang memiliki kisahnya sendiri, Kakashi. Kau hanya perlu mencarinya."

Sesosok laki-laki bermasker dan berpakaian hitam-hitam asyik membaca buku bersampul oranye di ambang jendela dapur apartemen Naruto. Tak ada yang istimewa dari dirinya, selain fakta kalau ia bisa memanjat ke jendela dapur yang berada di lantai 15.

Dan dibalik pakaian hitam-hitamnya terdapat sebuah tanda dilengannya.

Simbol topeng berapi, yang menandakan ia bukan manusia, melainkan

Banaspati.

Sang iblis berkepala api.

revisi 3 Juli 2016


End file.
